Chevel Phon Hadelio
Chevel Phon Hadelio (체블 폰 하델리오, Chebeul Pon Hadellio) is a Hereis at Helios and the son of Marquis Hadelio. He has a history with Lidusis. Chevel Phon Hadelio is the son of Marquis Hadelio, who works in the Imperial City as a magician. His family is renown for producing top tier magicians,Black Haze: Chapter 21 and due to this, he has become a very cocky individual. He had a sister whom he loved dearly but was killed by a demon on Artian grounds when he was still young. This led Chevel to become a less than pleasing person to mess with, due to his drastic change in behaviour. Childhood: Chevel first met Lidusis when accompanying his sister, Ibriel, to the Artian's manor. She told him during their ride that she was determined to become his friend.Black Haze: Chapter 46 Initially, Chevel did not think well of him, but soon after, they become close. He bumps into Lidusis' brother, who told him that Lidusis was not really his brother, but a "monster". Hearing this, Chevel was shocked. He notices none of the servants were paying any attention to Lidusis, and correctly deduces that the reason for his withdrawn personality and habit of fleeing from people was due to the neglect and verbal abuse he suffered.Black Haze: Chapter 46 After this, Chevel and Ibriel often went to visit him but the visits soon stopped when Ibriel died. Chevel was devastated by her death and remembered Lidusis' brother's words, making him blame Lidusis and wishing that he had never allowed them to become close. Chevel grew up to be an arrogant teenager, abusing the authority given to him as a Hereis and is considered by the adults there to be a problem child.Black Haze: Chapter 47 Attending Helios: After Lidusis began attending Helios, Chevel started to call him a "Monster", and supposedly organized an incident that took place in the library during which Lidusis reportedly "turned into a monster". After the incident, the entire school joined in Chevel's relentless tormenting of him, leading Lidusis' mother, Duchess Dayner, to hire a magician from Opion to help her son.Black Haze: Chapter 9 Ibriel Hadelio Ibriel is Chevel's younger sister that he considered more important than anything else. He regrets not being able to protect her when she was attacked. Lidusis Dien Artian Lidusis is Chevel's childhood friend who was present when Ibriel was killed. Although Chevel blamed Lidusis for her death, the truth is, Chevel only thinks this because he felt the need to blame someone to alleviate his grief, even though he knew it was not truly Lidusis' fault. In Ishuella, just before he lets go of Lidusis' hand, he finally forgives him and says that none of his sufferings were his fault. Rood Chrishi Rood and Chevel did not get along because Rood saw him as the antagonist of his mission as well as a bully. He was angry that Rood did not give him the awe and fearful respect he is used to receiving from the other Iduns. Soon, he realizes why when he figures out Rood's identity. Anna Berev A fellow Hereis who is Chevel's right hand person. Manon A Klad who works as Chevel's head henchmen among the Klads. Linus En Grium A Hereis who appears to be outside of Chevel's sphere of influence and is not hostile towards him. Lapis Yuan Nuadly They have a hostile relationship where Lapis despises Chevel for abusing his authority and in return, Chevel looks down on Lapis for still being an Idun. Illusions: Chevel specializes in illusion magic. *(To Rood) "Do you have a death wish… Idun brat?!"Black Haze: Chapter 18 *(To Rood and Lidusis) "Scared? It's too late to regret now. So open those eyes and pay attention for the soon-to-be-great magician Chevel's magic!"Black Haze: Chapter 19 Category:Males Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Hereis Category:Aristocrats